Him and Her
by PandaLove1019
Summary: The energy that oozed out of the cracks in body wreaked of Naraku. The darkness that consumed Kagome left her catatonic. What illness has the Miko caught? Will Sesshomaru be able solve the puzzle save the Miko without killing the blundering priestess?
1. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Hey there! Thank you for reviewing all constructive criticism is welcome and I will do my best. Thank you for the support and here we go! P.S. Currently looking for a Beta.**

**Chapter One: Her**

**Kagome POV**

_"Once the jewel was completed and Naraku defeated, what else was there?"_

She had tried to go back through the portal, but the well gave one last fizzle. It was as if the source of energy was exhausted. The full weight of this event slowly began to sink in, as she wandered back to the village in a zombie like state.

_"My night and day were one seamless transition of wistful sadness, silent tears and worry." _

What kind of wish could she possibly make that would correct this disaster that was now her life? Did she have to make a wish? She carried the weight of Shikon in

every fiber of her being every second of the day. What was not occupied by thoughts of the jewel were spent reminiscing about her future and family. Everyone had

each tried to get her to leave Kaede's hut, but failed. Even a little girl with flowers did nothing to pull her from a self-made prison. Every night when sleep claimed her

she found herself floating through time never stopping or going just floating. Even in sleep there was no peace. Yet, tonight she found that she was floating again this

time over Inuyasha's forest. How odd she mused. This dream was a little too realistic for her taste, it was freezing up here and her right arm was numb from the

points on the armor. A slight shift in her position gave view to her kidnapper. The telltale silver strands of silk, magenta strips, and aloof demeanor gave away the Lord of the Western Lands. A small snort escaped her lips.

**_Sesshomaru POV_**

Unbeknownst to Kagome said kidnapper silently rolled his eyes at the delirious Miko. It had been a whole season the harvest was upon them and the Miko was still

distraught. What had originally been thought as a bout of homesickness had just recently been reassessed as some sort of sickness. She lay tucked away against his

armor her scent heavy and tainted, what little skin that was exposed by her hakama was marred by black cracks. The once bright brown eyes reduced to an empty

charcoal. What had peaked his curiosity was when a surge of power had resonated from the old miko's hut. Leaving the patrol of his lands for a later date he entered the hut

and found the little Miko in a corner with cracks of soft pink and hues of purple seeping out of her. As his ward stroked her hair the glowing seemed to die down. Upon

closer inspection of what little flesh was exposed it appeared that she had black cracks where the light had been escaping from. The Miko came to with a slight fog over her  
eyes, only to completely ignore him and cast a small smile at his ward. That action alone confirmed she was sick, no one ignored this Sesshomaru. Of course his half breed  
of a brother had done nothing fruitful to care for a member of his pack. He swept up the Miko and called for his ward. This Sesshomaru would not make that mistake. If he  
was correct in assuming that each surge would escalate than this Miko was a time bomb. With a surge of power of that magnitude that would mean many lives were at risk  
including that of the carrier of the bomb.

On his way out the old Miko addressed him, "Sesshomaru-sama before ye goes know that no herb or medicine of this time and her time have aided her

condition. Jinenji was also tasked with finding a cure for her ailment only to agree. The sickness that bears down on this child is not of this plane." A small nod was

the only response Kaede received.

**Kagome POV**

As if this dream could not be more bizarre Kagome could've sworn she saw a hint of concern in those pools of gold. A small wave of darkness washed over her as it

ebbed away she found herself floating again. Bright lights, the rustling of kimonos it was as if her worries doubt and pain were washed away. She opened her eyes

and felt normal. In fact better than normal almost elated. She found her surroundings reminiscent of Kenroku-en, she walked across a bridge musing over the slight

differences that the bushes had a cloud like touch to them or that the water seem composed of blue and gold hues and the peace this garden exuded soothed her

soul. She turned when the rustling of kimono layers drew her out; in front of her stood a tall and graceful woman beckoning her to the bench. Oddly enough that

fluffy cloud of a bench had not been on the bridge it's as if it materialized along with this hospitable entity. As soon as she regained control of her motor functions a

slew of questions jumbled out. The entity just smiled placed her hand on Kagome's cheek and as if on cue the lights were back on.

**Sesshomaru POV**

After a day of travel Sesshomaru made camp and placed the Miko close to the fire. He had been roused by a surge of power again this time no amount of soothing on

behalf of Rin eased the surge. Instinctively he reaches for his sword Bakusaiga but Tenseiga interrupts. It amazed him how much his father's swords favored this onna.

It was as if each pulse of the sword lessened each spike in the waves that the little onna radiated. It even went as far as reducing the cracks that marred her skin.  
Jaken and even Rin were startled by the scene that had played out in front of them.

With zero hesitation Sesshomaru addressed Jaken,_ "find Myogua."_ The true miracle would surface the next day.

**Kagome POV**

As if these weird dreams weren't enough she woke up outside alone in middle of nowhere in desperate need of a bath; shaking her head she started to inspect the

camp she found herself in. Kagome was very surprised when she turned around to find Sesshomaru materialize in her line of view. It seemed like minutes passed as the

silent exchange between the two ended when the ice lord spoke first, "Explain yourself."

Her jaw moved but no words came out. There was nothing to explain she was awake and he needed to explain why she was there.

"This Sesshomaru asked a question Miko" he repeated. It was something he disliked doing.

"I don't know Sesshomaru-sama, but why are you here? Where is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku?" anxiously questioned the Miko.

As she waited for his response it never came it was like someone pushed the play button and he walked away leaving her once again in the middle of the camp astonished, speechless and above all oblivious.

**Sesshomaru POV**

This was a curious development first the Miko is border line catatonic and then she just awakens completely ignorant of past events and current predicament. Either

she was as dense as her brother or there were more pieces to this puzzling onna. He was pulled out of his musings by the groveling of Myoga and his retainer. As

Myoga received all the information from Sesshomaru-sama he found it quite odd that Lady Kagome would hide in the bushes.

_"Miko, step out of the bushes so the flea may question you."_

The simple command drew a startled Eeep from the blundering priestess. It was at this time Kagome relayed her version of the past months and her most recent

encounter with a celestial hime in a very heavenly looking garden. The weight of the information the priestess absorbed could be seen as her shoulders started to

hunch over.

In the past the Lord of the West had seen how a bath could change the demeanor of the enigma in front of him. "We are done", he stated sharply as he walked

towards the camp.

**Kagome POV**

At this point Kagome had no choice but to follow. She mulled over all the information stressing her lower lip and bumping into the Lord of the Western lands.

A muffled apology escaped her abused lips and a cough startled her back into the present. In front of her was a spring, suddenly aware of her disheveled state she turned

to Sesshomaru to ask for privacy but found he had exited as quickly as he had entered. Either she smelled or the ice lord needed his own time to process the information.

She stripped off according to the body part that needed to be washed; she found it hard to cleanse her body with none of her hygiene supplies.

**Sesshomaru POV**

_"I have to get used to this, there are no more trips back home"_ contemplated the little onna. The wistful tone evident if only the water could wash away the dirt that suffocated her soul.

**Kagome POV**

As she cleaned herself off she noticed the cracks the group had addressed. It was minimal, but she could see them. Strange the cracks felt smooth and cool yet the

energy that seeped out was different from her energy. How could this be? The more she concentrated on isolating the energy the stronger it trickled out of the

cracks. Unbeknownst to her it was as if her attempts were cultivating more cracks till finally an arm whisked her away. Kagome found herself somewhere in between

alarmed and irate.

"Why did you do that Sesshomaru-sama" the outrage evident in her voice.

"This Sesshomaru sensed Naraku" stated an equally annoyed demon lord.

It was as if the light bulb clicked the energy that was seeping out of her had the same feeling of the energy the jewel exuded when it was tainted.

"Sesshomaru-sama it wasn't Naraku it was me."

That one statement was enough for him to deem the onna in his hands past being an enigma now she was a walking contradiction. How can someone capable of

purifying the Shikon radiate that dark energy? As soon as her feet touched firm land he dropped her and walked away leaving Kagome in disarray.

Mumbling about stuck up ice lords and rude dog demons Kagome finished cleaning herself up and making her way back to the camp.

Her loud stride alerted him to her presence. "Miko you tread like a graceless animal"

She was done! Who did he think he was?!

Before any of her outburst could materialize itself a clawed hand found its way around her throat and two golden orbs glared at her. "You will control yourself, the energy you release could hurt yourself or lesser beings."

At that moment she noticed the light laughter of Rin terrorizing Jaken as they made their way to the camp. A wave of shame swept over her as she whispered, "Sorry."


	2. Within Her

**Author Note: Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two Within Her**

Once Sesshomaru's vice like grip left Kagome, she slowly slid to the floor missing the support it had provided. Slowly she drifted back to the present plane drawn out by a sudden assault on her raven tresses.  
Rin had started to weave random wild flowers through her hair. That small gesture was enough to pull a ghost of a smile from within her, until it was exorcised by the reminder that she had a time bomb within her.  
Due to the need for more flowers Kagome found herself being guided to a clearing filled with flowers of all sorts. As Rin frolicked through the meadow marveling at all her potential victims; Sesshomaru made his way to my side. The silence was tense; he had a valid point until we knew what was wrong I needed to be cautious for the sake of those around me.

_"I'm sorry. It's just that the energy that I felt was so foreign and the way it burned was different,"_ I managed express.

As brown orbs met steel gold I voiced the current insecurity I had_, "What is wrong with me Sesshomaru-sama?"_

The ice lord merely gazed at the little onna in front of him, _"You are human."_

With that said Sesshomaru made his way to the other side of the clearing awaiting the new visitor. A frazzled Inuyasha exploded onto the clearing immediately honing in on a certain raven haired Miko. He was met with a weak smile a far cry from the brilliant smile that normally graced her face. Yet, this was an improvement.  
Inuyasha found her sitting in the middle of the clearing as Sesshomaru's brat ran around her.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in comfortable silence before he reached with a clawed hand to guide an unruly raven strand behind her ear.

_"Feh, it's about time you came back to us wench. Hopefully, you won' leave us again"_ sighed Inuyasha. As if to make sure this wasn't one of her lucid

moments he hovered around her simply enjoying the comfortable silence he could only share with his Kagome. A small spike of energy made his thoughts drift towards his brother. Kagome rubbed the side of his arm and guided his line of vision towards his half-brother. _"I think that's his roundabout way of calling for __you",_ mumbled Kagome.  
Inuyasha dawdled afraid that as soon as he left she would go back to the dark slumber. Giving him a reassuring smile he coaxed him once again.  
_"Inuyasha, you mustn't keep the Lord of the Western Lands waiting"_ voiced the raven haired Miko with mock disdain. With his typical Feh, Inyusha reached the ice lord in no time at all.

Wasting no time and bypassing all pleasantries Inuyasha asked,_ "What did you do? How did you fix her?_

Sesshomaru merely glared at the half-demon infront of him. He didn't know what irritated him the most the tone Inuyasha dared address this Sesshomaru in or the fact he held no answers. Inuyasha observed as his patience with his half-brother was fizzling out. The bastard had the nerve to just stand there, he even looked bored. Inuyasha made a move for the ice lord's throat but was swept to the floor and found the sharp knee of said lord on his chest and a clawed hand around his throat.  
_"I have no wish to harm you half-breed but attempt to assault this Sesshomaru once __more and the outcome will not be to the Miko's liking" _growled a very annoyed daiyoukai.

In one graceful motion Sesshomaru was up and already halfway to the camp. Inuyasha caught up easily enough he wasn't willing to give up so easily.  
For Kagome's sake he needed to find out how Sesshomaru managed where so many had failed.

_ "Well, what happened how did she wake up?"_ questioned a very anxious Inuyasha. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn the ice prick had rolled his eyes.  
In a typical monotone voice Sesshomaru stated, _"Tenseiga awoke her."_

This was a new twist Inuyasha knew his old man's swords liked Kagome but he thought all it could do was revive the dead. He entered a moment of silence before he continued his interrogation of Sesshomaru.

_ "Wait, did Tenseiga heal her completely? What if it comes back? Will it heal her again?" _questioned Inuyasha in his typical disorderly fashion. The questions being hurled at Sesshomaru only fueled his frustration as he barked, _"Enough, with your question half-breed."_

With that Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was done. It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha that far and few were the moments when Sesshomaru ended up baffled and that this may well be one of those cases.  
Kagome calling for him drew him out of his pensive state. Inuyasha walked beside her wondering how she managed to still remain so cheerful despite her current

predicament. The spring was nice to have but what Kagome really wanted was her back pack and a nice hot spring.

Aside from wanting to bathe she was curious about the dark cracks. She wanted to inspect her body for those black cracks in the privacy of a hot spring she might find answers.  
Back home when she felt out of balance a nice bath would always restore her keel. Kagome needed a new hobby one that didn't involve dog demons, tainted jewels and time traveling.  
With a sigh full of resignation she made her way around the camp preparing food and occasionally day dreaming of what her life would have been if she had made a wish gone back home.  
After the meal had been consumed and everyone sat in a shared comfortable silence. Sesshomaru averted his questioning gaze at Kagome. _ "Miko, what is the last thing you recall?"_

Kagome relayed her last memory, _"I was about to make a wish on the Jewel, but I hesitated I didn't know what to wish for. What if I wished wrong? We all know what the consequence of that wish were. So, I was wondering when my body reabsorbed the jewel. I blacked out and I remember having strange dreams." _ The daiyouki decided to interrupt, "_Dreams what kind of dreams?"_

_"I remember being in a really beautiful garden that resembled one from my time, and talking to someone, but the details are blurry at most. The feelings were soothing and calm. I remember floating over the forest."_ Inuyasha interjected," _That's it?_ _What did the person in the garden tell you?"_

With an exasperated sigh Kagome whispered, _"I don't remember." _

Sesshomaru sensed the Miko's mood slowly fizzle from the line of questioning. In his most diplomatic manner Sesshomaru hinted that Kagome should get some rest.

Feeling defeated for the day Kagome made her way to her makeshift bed and let sleep wash over her. Once Kagome was asleep Sesshomaru addressed Inuyasha, _"Take Rin and Jaken back with you in the morning."_ Before Inuyasha had time to counter the statement Sesshomaru continued, _"The energy that resides in the Miko is unlike anything this Sesshomaru has felt before. It is not safe for your pack or my ward. If harm comes to those that are innocent it will not help the Miko focus on the task at hand_."

Inuyasha nodded silently and made his way to a nearby tree. Even now it was difficult to adjust to the new relationship he shared with his half-brother.  
After the defeat of Naraku it had been border line friendly speckled with awkward moments for each. This was new and uncharted territory for both with the common light in their lives being the will to protect. It would take time to adjust, but with both willing parties there seemed a bright future in store for the two sons of the Great Dog General.

The next day Sesshomaru made sure to dispatch Inuyasha and his ward before the Miko awoke.

Sesshomaru let her sleep for she would need all her strength if she was going to make it out alive. He continued to observe the sleeping Miko.  
For the first time he noticed she had a certain beauty to her. She had proven intelligent, clean and above all she had adapted. Sesshomaru knew she was not of this land, but it had never crossed his mind that she could be from another time. Could the time travel be a factor in her sickness?  
She had been on top of the well when she had been about to make a wish. Could her displaced energy have anything to do with the well not responding to her? Had she been over exposed to the magic of the well? He had so many questions and the keeper of all the answers lay not to far from him.  
Would she trust him enough to share her pieces of this puzzle?

When the old Miko had stated that medicine from her own time had not healed her, his interest in the little priestess had doubled tenfold. Now it felt his curiosity had peaked to immeasurable heights. As if on cue the Miko started to glow again and small beads of sweat trickled down her brow. In a swift movement he shook the Miko trying to wake her.  
Kagome felt an overwhelming feeling of heat it felt like her very soul was being singed bit by bit. She felt a cool touch on her

shoulders and a familiar baritone voice calling her. She opened her eyes in her line of view was an emotionless Sesshomaru. She had never been this close to the ice lord before and for the first time noticed that his eyes were like swirls of honey and gold.  
Kagome stared at his mouth and realized he was saying something. She tried to focus more and managed gasp out, "_Hot!"_ Enough said Sesshomaru swept her in his arms and headed in the direction of the spring and proceeded to unceremoniously dump her in the cool water.

As the Miko collected herself Sesshomaru inspected the areas the light had touched him. They were not your typical purification marks. Due to his build and heritage Sesshomaru had been fortunate enough to be immune to an array of poisons and levels of purification. The fact that he was not immune to whatever was currently residing inside the priestess worried him.  
Even when he had crossed Mt. Hakurei it had not affected this Sesshomaru. The energy that had burned him had some how felt as a surge of his power. Only when the surge had resided did he notice the burn marks that resembled marks of purification.  
A fuming wet Miko derailed his current train of thought. He casually eyed her in an all too calm and nonchalant manner for her liking; his demeanor only added fuel to the already fired up Miko.  
Then it dawned on her once again and she went from a sight of pure fire to a mess of remorse.  
It dawned on Kagome that this energy that flowed through her fed off of her emotions and she must not lose control.

Sesshomaru monitored her for a moment before he turned to make his way to camp only to pause and pull the miko out of her thoughts,_ "Miko are you coming?" _

Kagome struggled to gather herself and tried to mirror the graceful stride of a very annoying daiyoukai. Now a sopping mess she made a fire and hung her attire to dry.  
She felt a migraine coming on it didn't surprise her; past couple of days had been eventful to say the least. With Inuyasha's visit being the highlight and her sickness being the bad news.  
She didn't know what to make of Sesshomaru yet. Was he good or bad news? Being around him made her awfully aware that she was lacking in a lot of departments.  
They started with grace, dignity and ended with strength. He had a predatory grace about him.  
Yes, Sesshomaru was a dog demon, but if she had not known that she would've assumed he was some type of feline. A baritone voice carted her from her current reflections.  
_"Miko, if you do not make use of the kimono you will catch another ailment_, "chided a more than annoyed Sesshomaru.  
Once again the ice lord surprised Kagome by handing her a layer of his attire. Maybe time had Rin had melted the cold exterior of the Lord of Western Lands she had originally met years ago.

As the daiyoukai eyed her, she felt heat rising to her cheeks and for once wished she had another episode. He eventually decided to address her.

**_"Miko, can you describe the episodes of energy you feel?"_**

_"It's different from my energy, I feel like it's a different kind of energy"_ Kagome commented his a bit of hesitation.

**"_When, this new energy surges does it originate from the original source of your purification powers or does it have a new source and route of travel through your body?"_**

_"Before, I felt like all the energy came from my soul, now it feels different out of balance almost...foreign"_

After a few moments of mulling over the information he turned to question her further but found sleep had claimed her.


End file.
